Dark Elf
Dark Elves, not to be confused with the Elves who originally refused the Great Journey or never saw the light of the Two Trees, were a race of elves that did not believe in the goodness of all things. However they did not allign with Sauron in the War of the Ring so they did not become orcs. They lived north of the Iron Hills and ruled over most of the Northern Lands. The Dark Elves however kept an eye on the south through much of its history while the south forgot much of the Dark Elves. However that all changed after the War of the Ring. =Origin= The Dark Elves originated from elves that fled to the Northern Lands in the Second Age during the first war with Sauron. After losing contact with both men and elves the Dark Elves felt betrayed and began to hate the other races. The Dark Elves founded a kingdom in the Northern Lands known as Heltar. The Dark Elf known as Kraksnar became their first High KIng. While their kingdom was still young the Dark Elves encountered a race of beings known as Atarians. The Atarians were a cross breed of men and trolls that lived in the Northern Lands. After this encounter the Dark Elves considered the Atarians a threat. A long and bloody war followed. =The War of Heltar and Atar= The conflict between the Dark Elves and the Atarians was a huge war that almost toppled the new nation. The Dark Elves under their High King Kraksnar invaded Atar. The Atarians having no true leader quickly united to stop this new threat. The Battle of Sarkan Fields was the first major battle of the war. The ragtag army of the Atarians was defeated after a long 5 day battle. The Dark Elves then moved on to take the city of Sarkan and marched deeper into Atar. The Battle of Dark, Battle of the River, and the Battle for the Falls followed soon after. All were Dark Elf victories. The final battle of the war took place at the new capital of Atar, Velta. Under their new king Jarktain the Atarians put up a final stand. The Dark Elves engaged the Atarians inside the city wiping out all the inhabitants with Kraksnar killing Jarktain. The Atarians were completley wiped out in the war and none ever lived in the Northern Lands again. The last battle was known as Jarktain's Stand. The Dark Elves seized all Atarian lands and an era of peace followed. =War of the Ring= During the War of the Ring the Dark Elves had grown strong and were claiming more land every day. Before the Battle of Minas Tirith Sauron had sent one of his armies into the Northern Lands. The Dark Elves completley destroyed the army. Sauron beilved that his army had gotten lost and never metioned it again. The Dark Elves beileved that someone from the south wanted to invade their lands. The Dark Elves prepared for war. =War of the North and South= After the One Ring was destroyed the Dark Elves invaded the south. Their armies conquered Mordor, Harad, and Rhun with little resistance. Once they turned west however they met the full force of the west. A vast army of Men, Dwarves, and Hobbits under the leadership of King Elleser, Lord Gimli, and Thain Frodo engaged the Dark Elves at Minas Tirith. The Battle of the White Mountains followed. The Dark Elves forced the armies out of the city. The Dark Elves then quickly destroyed much of the allied forces. Kraksnar himself killed Gimli and Frodo. After this battle the remaining allies formed a new nation west of the Shire. It was called Teltavan and remained the only place not under Dark Elf control for 2,000 years. After the battle the Dark Elves conquered most of Middle-Earth but left Teltavan alone because it was too small to be a threat. =Downfall= The Dark Elves ruled the vast country of Heltar for more 2,000 years after their conquering of the south. However not all was well. The High King Kraksnar was killed by a band of orcs 1,500 years into his rule. With no sons the Dark Elves argued about the new king untill a civil war erupted. The war lasted for 500 years untill Heltar was conquered by Teltavan. Ending the rule of the Dark Elves and removing them from the south. Category:Races